sekaijufandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Cowpocalypse/(Unofficial) Lore
So I will be making lore about the different islands, creatures, and bosses in Sekaiju. Keep in mind this is unofficial and the official lore may be entirely different. I will also update this periodically. Enjoy, my homies! (KEEP IN MIND THIS LIST WILL CONTAIN A BUNCH OF UNRELEASED ISLANDS) Island Lore Main Island Main Island used to be full of humans, but when Jimbly spread his toxic spores everywhere, the toxic affected the humans, killing them all. A bit later, they all became the undead Zombies and Skeletons in the graveyard. Once Jimbly stopped spreading toxic, Main Island was completely devoid of humans. The only trace of them left are some of the temple paintings. The rest of the temple were carved out by goblins. Jimbly also was focused on keeping the island the way it is, so now he would attack any intruders entering his forest. Legends say NightDragonDoro is sleeping somewhere in the temple, and nobody's brave enough to wake it yet... Cyberlith Island Cyberlith Island was first created when ViriniusTheMotherUFO deployed a new superweapon, the Cyberlith, on an asteroid as part of an experiment. The Cyberlith began transforming the entire asteroid into a cybernetic city. When it took the whole asteroid, it began spawning its own lifeforms onto itself. Virinius took one look at what they created, and decided if they can keep going, they can eventually dominate the whole galaxy. Virinius built the Cyberlith Core to power up the island and search for new worlds to colonize. Shortly after the events of Fierce, Cyberlith crashed straight into Earth and became a permanent part of the planet due to an incident which involved the Cyberlith Core exploding. This new land attracted a swarm of rogue bugs, which ended up being infected by a strange parasite. A population of Computer Dragonflies living under the main computer got infected, and soon transformed into Crimsonflies. The Crimsonflies were then sealed off, so they wouldn't infect the other creatures. Oilbound Island The reason why oilbound was flooded by oil is because long ago, there were a species of moon mantises that worshipped mona, and built the temple. One day, a cargo ship (The Black Flooder) driven by Lleh smashed into the island, flooding everything with oil and killing the moon mantises. Afterwards, Lleh claimed the mainland for himself when he found a room in the temple to live in. The runes in the temple show various things, like the flooder, the pyrite devil, and even what is speculated to be hunter of the guiltless. They somehow came into play shortly after the accident. Koto Island Koto Island was peaceful until Rocket Demon Kony and his kids moved in from the underworld (or possibly Volcanisco Island) and kidnapped lots of creatures to enslave them and build his castle. When his secret lair was discovered, he already had an arsenal of rockets, and plus he had his kids by his side to help him. The Cube Master challenged him and his kids to a 1 vs 7 brawl, but due to Kony and his kids not having any combat experience, Cube Master won, and Kony was knocked out and given amnesia. The fight did a number on his intelligence, and his kids were kidnapped by dragons. Some say the kids were eaten, others say they were sold on the market. Meawhile, some of Kony's royal scientists were working on making a new creature for kony to use as a soldier. They took traits of Frog Dragon and Syntax, to make a creature that can kill enemies in minutes with its lethal poison powers. The creature was actually pretty peaceful and never bothered to attack any scientists, so the scientists left it there and nicknamed it "Obsoletion" Spectralunar Island Long ago, there were 4 harbingers. Now some of you might know these as the 4 Horsemen. They spread War, Pestilence, Famine, and Death all around Sekaiju, so an unnamed hero decided to stop this. He gathered some of the strongest warriors, and the smartest magicians and scientists to destroy the 4 harbingers. Together, they fought long and hard, and took down 3 of the Harbingers. The 4th, Hydra Warmonger, was turned to stone and imprisoned in an abandoned church. Stellarax the Banshee Queen brought the Hydra Warmonger back to life with her dark magic, and plans to reunite the 4 harbringers to begin the apocalypse. Autunest Island Autunest Island actually had vertebrates living on it, believe it or not. That is, until Termos the Termite Boss arrived, kicking the vertebrates off the island unless they somehow convert into invertebrates. Com the Honeybee Queen thought of Termos as a threat to the entire island and her kingdom, so she decided to kick Termos off the island. A "cold war" was fought, so only a few termites and bees were hurt during street brawls. Shortly after, Lava wasps had decided to raid the forest and take everything for themselves. Lava Wasps were actually once honeybees, but they absorbed firehearts and went rogue. They would do anything to wipe honeybees and termites off the island and become the true rulers of Autunest. Unfortunately, the wasps disliked working with each other, so they went back to the volcano and started bickering over who gets what. They ended up just grabbing whatever they got and hoarding the loot in their hives. Mechanarctica Island Mechanarctica island was originally a laboratory in which scientists made artificial creatures out of ice. Most of their experiments were successful, but then when they tried making a guardian for the island, they created BanafritTheEternalFreezer. When she was created, her power was too much to handle, and the whole laboratory froze over. Now, the entire island is covered in ice and all the scientists are....dead. (MORE COMING SOON) Roleplay Lore Category:Blog posts